We are the cogs that drive it
by WarriorAngel95
Summary: If fate is a wheel, we are the cogs that drive it. We can only hope that this wheel is flawless and forge on ahead. We can break the boundaries. Grimm-Ulqui YAOI


**Grimmjow & Ulquiora! For your enjoyment! I kinda didn't know what to write. I was down cause of the fiasco with my KakaSaku fic(I got a veery long review about it and had to rewrite it completely). I decided to see if my yaoi skills are still okay, so tell me. :'-)**

**

* * *

**Ulquiora was very pissed. Not that he would show it.

He only got to see Grimmjow at the meetings and the rare occasions when they fought. Of course, during those fights, Ulquiora would always stall, trying to touch the other man as much as possible. Because of these efforts he would often lose and suffer Grimmjow's mocking. Every time it made him want to shout that he wants him, that he needs him, but even this was attention which the green eyed man so much desired.

He didn't realize that his thoughts had brought him to Grimmjow's wing. He turned around to leave.

'Backing up now, eh?', said Grimmjow standing right in front of him. How could he not notice? His face became a cold mask of well controlled feelings.

'What do you mean by that?'. _His jacket is so revealing. Oh my God, I never imagined I would be so attracted to someone's abs._

'What do you fucking think I mean?', growled Grimmjow.

_'_I apologize, but I do not speak idiot. Shall we get Nnoitra to translate?'._ I am sorry for putting you with that barbarian, my love._

Grimmjow moved closer so that he was hovering above the shorter male. Ulquiora felt slightly dizzy from his scent. Distinctively masculine, with a touch of wildness and jungle. Absolutely Grimmjow. In the back of his mind he was wondering why isn't he already being beaten to a pulp, but it didn't bother him a lot.

Then, to his surprise, he felt a touch on his cheek.

'Open your eyes Schiffer.' That was unnecessary. Ulquiora's eyes already sprang wide open. He saw Grimmjow leaning closer and closer, until...

Their lips met. Ulquiora stiffened and forgot how to breathe from the sensation the taller man's lips were giving him. They were gentle, yet demanding. Before he could think of what to do, Grimmjow suddenly stopped.

'Why aren't you moving?', he asked annoyed.

'W-What?'

'What are you, fucking retarded? I can't do all the work alone, so start helping.' With that he started kissing him again, but this time he was rough, seeking satisfaction he knew the green eyed man can offer.

Ulquiora snapped out of it. This was probably the first and last chance he'll ever get, so he might as well make the best of it. He flung his hands around Grimmjow's neck and started moving his lips hungrily. He licked the blue haired man's lip, asking for entrance. His lips parted, but instead of letting the smaller tongue enter him, he pushed his beside it and into Ulquiora's mouth.

Both men moaned in unison. Cuatro rubbed the underside of Grimmjow's tongue. As a response he grounded their hips together. Ulquiora was lost for a second cause of the pleasure, but soon came back to his senses and started moving his hips, trying to get more friction. Grimmjow snickered and pulled back. There was a string of saliva connecting them. He quickly leaned forward and licked it. Ulquiora could feel himself blush.

'Let's move.', growled Grimmjow. The shorter man felt himself being lifted and, seconds later, smashed into a bed. The lips were back again, ravishing his. He tangled his fingers into the main of blue hair and pulled the other man closer. His hands were all over his body.

Grimmjow stopped again. It took Ulquiora just two seconds to realize that he was completely naked, and that Grimmjow stopped just so he could slide his pants off. He tossed it somewhere behind him. Ulquiora's cheeks got even hotter. Sexta looked at him and grinned.

'Aw, are you blushing? How cute.'

He shoved two fingers in the Ulquiora's mouth and moved south. The green eyed man wasn't sure of what he was doing until he felt his moth around his cock. He whimpered in ecstasy. The fingers were shoved even deeper in his mouth, so he started sucking them. After a few sucks from both sides, Grimmjow withdrew his fingers and pushed them in his lover. Ulquiora cried out. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel comfortable.

Grimmjow didn't stop sucking for a second. He rubbed his tongue on the vein, licked the tip, pulled away completely just to deep-throat the other man again. Cuatro felt himself nearing climax. The thought of cumming in the Panther's mouth was very tempting, but also sort of humiliating. He grabbed a fistful of blue locks and tried to pull him away. Apparently Grimmjow didn't have that in mind. He started massaging his balls with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth on his cock, one of his hands still preparing him, the other on his sack, it was to much!

'Grimmjow!!', screamed Ulquiora, and splashed his seed across Sexta's face. The blue haired man snickered and wiped it with the back of his hand. He positioned himself with his little uke's entrance and slowly moved groaned as he passed the tight ring of muscles, and then stopped, seeing the shorter man's expression.

Ulquiora almost cried. He had never done this, he wasn't used to this kind of stretching and pain. He realized with horror that only half of Grimmjow's cock was shoved in him, and he wasn't exactly small. On any other occasion Ulquiora would think of that as a good thing, but now...

'Just relax', he heard a hoarse murmur. He focused his eyes on the man above him. Grimmjow's face was strained from the immense pleasure of Ulquiora's tight hole. Yet, he was giving his best to not start pounding into him, aware of the pain it would inflict him. He knew that first hand.

Staring into the blue-green eyes, seeing both pleasure and pain, Cuatro realized he didn't care how much it hurt him. He wanted to satisfy the taller man, to make him his slave, his toy, although he was far weaker than him.

He wriggled his hips, wincing at the pain, but slowly getting used to it. Grimmjow realized his lover was ready, so he pushed all the way in, moaning at the sensation, and then pulled back, only to trust back in. Ulquiora soon started moaning, the pain rapidly being turned into wild pleasure. It wasn't was rough, primal. They both moved on their instincts, completely synchronized, not caring about anything but each other and the satisfaction of sex.

The tension in Ulquiora's stomach swiftly grew as Grimmjow hit a certain spot inside him. He screamed as he hit it repeatedly, causing his eyes to shut closed.

'Ulquiora.....oh...so....fucking...tight.......ngh', Grimmjow managed to hiss through his teeth. The tempo of his trusts increased in speed as he was nearing his climax. With some difficulties he glued his hand off the other man's hip, and redirected his grip to his cock. Ulquiora whimpered at the feeling. He didn't have enough strength for anything else.

The heat inside him grew to its peak; the glass was full and now it spilled over the edge. He was convulsed in a hard orgasm. His every muscle contracted; he saw stars behind his eyelids; a wild half scream half roar tore from his lips.

'Grimmjow'

Feeling his muscles tighten, Grimmjow couldn't hold himself anymore. He growled and came inside the green eyed man. Completely worn out, he just collapsed on top of him. To his surprise he felt two small hands pushing him off. He fell on his side and lifted his head to see what happened.

Ulquiora snuggled to his side, resting his head on his chest. Grimmjow silently laughed and put his arm around him, holding him close. Ulquiora contently sighed. He could hear his lover's heart and feel his scent and the heat radiating from his body. He was sure that his heart is beating in the same rhythm as his and that it always will is where he will always belong.

Grimmjow pulled a blanket over them and they fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming that this dream would never end.

* * *

**I think this one is better than my previous one ^_^ ................... REVIEEEEW!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
